This invention relates to the field of machinery for the production of paper containers. More specifically, it relates to machinery for the production of corrugated paper cartons as, for example, the type known in the industry as a regular slotted carton.
The present invention relates to machinery which is employed in conjunction with other box-making devices to form the completed carton. The present invention takes a corrugated carton blank which has been cut and scored as necessary by preceding machinery and to which glue has been applied at appropriate locations on the blank and folds the blank along the score lines, bringing the glue-bearing portions into contact with the glue-receiving portions of the blank. Subsequent to the folding, compression of the blank for a requisite period of time permits the adhesive to set thereby permanently bonding the blank in its assembled condition.
While the equipment disclosed, according to the present invention, can be utilized for the production of many types of corrugated cartons, it has particular use in the production of corrugated cartons which utilize an automatic bottom of the type designed by Stolmar Corporation of Chicago, Illinois. By "automatic bottom" it is meant that the finished carton is maintained in a flat condition until it is desired to use the carton. Pressure is then applied to its edges to form a rectangular enclosure at which point, due to the application of glue to specific portions of the bottom flaps, the bottom is automatically pulled into the deployed position. Further details relative to automatic cartons and apparatus for producing same are contained in the following U.S. patents and patent applications:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,130;
U.S. Application Ser. No. 505,451 and Ser. No. 523,996, assigned to the present assignee and incorporated herein by reference.